Because Of Ghost
by Kouzou Yakuza
Summary: Gara-gara hantu, Naruto nginap di rumahnya Sasuke, dan karena hantu juga, Naruto jadi punya perasaan lain ke Sasuke, lanjutannya baca sendiri ok?


Note : Hajimemashite, Minna-san! Kou-chan adalah author baru di sini (apa pantes disebut author?). Jadi harap dimaklumi kalau banyak kesalahan dalam fic ini. Namanya juga baru belajar. Kou-chan harap para senpai dan readers bisa membantu kou-chan supaya dapat membuat fic yang lebih baik dari ini. Mohon bimbingannya, minna-san!^^

Tittle : Because Of Ghost

Project by : UchiNami Kou-chan

Disclaimer : Kalau Naruto punya kou-chan, pasti Sasuke udah pulang ke Konoha, terus jadian ma Naruto, yeeyyyy! *dilempar bakiak sama Masashi* Ouch...ittai, iya ya...tuh yang punya manga & anime Naruto. *nunjuk2 Masashi*

Pair : SasuxNaru

Rate : T

Genre : Romance(gak terlalu romantis kok!hehehe...), Horror (tapi gak serem-serem amat!hahaha) *Readers : Ni author maunya apa sih?*

Warning : AU, Yaoi, gaje, OOC, typo (emang typo itu artinya apa ya?) *digaploked*, dll.

Summary : Gara-gara hantu, Naruto nginap di rumahnya Sasuke, dan karena hantu juga, Naruto jadi punya perasaan lain ke Sasuke, lanjutannya baca sendiri ok?

Don't like, Don't read!

Chapter 1

"TEMEEEEE!" teriak seorang pemuda berambut pirang jabrik alias Naruto Namikaze kepada pemuda berkulit putih pucat dan rambut yang seperti pantat ayam(?) alias Sasuke Uchiha.

Sedangkan orang yang dipanggil Naruto itu tetap diam, tidak merespon sama sekali panggilan dari Naruto. Hal ini membuat Naruto berteriak lebih keras lagi. "TEMEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Sasuke akhirnya menyerah dan ia membalikkan badannya menghadap Naruto. "Ck, bisa nggak gak usah teriak-teriak kayak gitu? Kupingku sakit tau!" "Salahmu sendiri teme, kenapa gak ngejawab sama sekali waktu kupanggil, hah?" Naruto pun melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, pertanda dia sedang kesal. "Manis..." guman inner Sasuke. Untuk beberapa detik, sepertinya Uchiha bungsu ini blushing karena melihat tingkah sang Namikaze yang menurutnya manis itu. Tapi, dengan cepat ia memasang kembali wajah stoic-nya. Seorang Uchiha tidak boleh terlihat blushing!

"Hn, apa mau-mu dobe?" tanya Sasuke setelah berhasil mengembalikan wajah stoic-nya dengan sempurna. "Nnggg...teme, aku boleh meminta satu permintaan padamu?" Naruto mengatupkan kedua tangannya di depan wajahnya. "Hn." tanggap Sasuke singkat. "Teme! Jawab yang jelas donk! Jangan pake 'hn' trademark-mu itu! Aku tak mengerti!" "Hn, boleh dobe! Apa?" Naruto terlihat berpikir sebentar, lalu segera menjawab, "Aku boleh menginap di rumahmu selama seminggu ya?" ujarnya dengan menggunakan puppy eyes no jutsu. 'Siapa yang bisa nolak permintaanmu itu sih, kalau kau sudah menggunakan jurus itu? inner Sasuke. "Ngapain?" Sasuke bertanya sambil berusaha menenangkan jantungnya yang dag-dig-dug gak karuan. "Soalnya tousan ma kaasan lagi pergi keluar kota, kau tau sendiri teme aku kan takut kalau berada di rumah sendirian." Jelas Naruto. Sasuke berpikir sebentar lalu, "Hn, terserah kau saja! Tapi ingat, jangan berisik kalau lagi di rumah!" "Yey! Teme baik! Ok, aku akan jadi anak baek kok di rumahnya Sasu-teme!" Naruto kegirangan karena diijinkan oleh Sasuke untuk menginap di rumahnya. Sedangkan Sasuke, cuma bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan Naruto yang seperti anak kecil itu. "Ok teme, aku pulang dulu untuk mengambil baju, kemudian aku langsung ke rumahmu nanti. Dah Sasuke!" Naruto pun langsung pergi ke rumahnya untuk bersiap. Dan Sasuke melanjutkan perjalanannya kembali ke rumah yang sempat tertunda oleh Naruto.

(Pukul 19.00)

Sasuke POV

Ting Tong!

Aku mendengar bel rumahku berbunyi, aku pun meninggalkan acara melihat TV-ku, dan segera menuju pintu untuk mengetahui siapa yang datang.

Ting Tong! Ting Tong!

"Iya tunggu sebentar!" ucapku. 'Tidak sabaran sekali orang ini?' Aku yang sudah sampai di depan pintu, segera memutar kenop pintu. Ketika pintu sudah terbuka, aku melihat seorang pemuda berambut kuning jabrik plus dengan cengiran khasnya.

"Konbanwa teme!"sapanya padaku dengan tetap memasang cengirannya itu. "Hn, ayo masuk dobe!" Aku menyuruhnya masuk ke dalam. Aku berjalan di depannya, dan dia mengekor di belakangku. "Nnggg...teme, paman Fugaku sama bibi Mikoto kemana?" tanyanya sambil celingak-celinguk seperti sedang mencari sesuatu, "Mereka pergi, katanya untuk urusan bisnis. Sudah lebih dari satu bulan yang lalu mereka pergi. Mungkin bulan depan baru pulang." Jelasku padanya. "Eeehhhhh?" dia berekspresi heran sambil menatapku. Memangnya kenapa? Apa ada yang salah dengan kata-kataku tadi? " Jadi, kau sendirian selama satu bulan ini teme?" ia tetap memasang wajah ke-herananya "Bukankah aku sudah menjelaskan padamu tadi dobe?" jawabku dengan malas. " Apa kau tidak takut teme, sendirian di rumah?" Sasuke mendengus kesal. "Kenapa aku harus takut? Aku bukanlah seorang dobe sepertimu, yang juga seorang penakut!" Uchiha takut? Wah...maaf saja, di dalam kamus kami tidak ada kata takut! "TEMEEEEEEEEEEEE!" teriak Naruto yang sukses membuatku menutup telinga. " Sudahlah aku tidak mau berdebat denganmu. Kamarmu ada di sebelah kamarku itu!" aku pun menunjukkan kamarnya. "Oh...arigato teme!" ucapnya berterima kasih padaku dan langsung pergi ke kamarnya. Cepat sekali suasana hatinya berubah? Dasar!

Naruto keluar dari kamarnya. Rupanya dia habis mandi. Ia langsung menghampiriku yang ada di meja makan.

"Teme, nani o shite iru no desu ka?" pertanyaan bodoh yang terlontar dari bibir Naruto, apa dia tidak lihat apa yang sedang kulakukan ini? "Aku sedang menyiapkan makan malam. Apa kau tidak lihat ini, dobe?" ujarku sedikit kesal padanya. "Hehehe..." dia hanya bisa nyengir kepadaku. "Hey, ayo makan malam!" aku pun mengajaknya untuk makan. "Hai'...Wah, ternyata ada ramen juga! Yey! Arigato teme~" Dasar maniak ramen! "Hn, itadakimasu!"

(Skip Time – 23.00)

Naruto POV

Aku berterima kasih sekali pada teme yang mengijinkan aku untuk menginap di rumahnya. Teme itu ternyata baik. Hihihi...bahkan dia bisa masak masakan yang rasanya enak dan tak kalah dengan masakan kaasan. Aduh...tapi kenapa aku tidak bisa tidur ya?

Aku pun berkali-kali membolak-balik posisi tidurku. Tapi tetap saja aku tidak bisa tidur. Tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara aneh dari jendela yang berada di sampingku. Aku menoleh untuk melihat apa yang mengeluarkan suara aneh itu. Ketika aku sudah menghadap ke jendela kamar dengan sempurna, aku melihat bayangan yang mengerikan. Seperti seorang wanita berambut panjang yang sedang menggaruk kaca jendela dengan kuku-kukunya yang tajam. Deg! Ti-tidak mungkin itu hantu kan? Aku pun mulai ketakutan. Keringan dingin pun mengalir dari dahiku. Bayangan wanita itu berhenti menggaruk kaca jendela, dan mulai tertawa. "Hihihihihihihi..." Mataku membulat mendengar suara mengerikan itu. "Aarrrrrrggghhhhhh!" Aku pun menutupi wajahku dengan selimut tebal yang kupakai untuk menutupi tubuhku dari rasa dingin. Jantungku berdetak dengan cepat. Ketakutan benar-benar menguasai tubuhku.

Aku pun mendengar ada yang membuka pintu kamarku. Aku pun berteriak lagi karena kukira itu adalah hantu. "Aaaaarrrghhhhhh!" "Oi dobe! Ada apa?" aku mengenal suara itu. Suara Sasuke. Aku pun membuka selimut yang dari tadi menutupi wajahku dan langsung menghadap wajah Sasuke yang menyiratkan rasa khawatir dan cemas.

Tanpa pikir panjang lagi , aku langsung berlari menuju Sasuke dan memeluknya erat. "Sas...sasuke...hiks...sasuke...hiks!" aku menangis dipelukannya. Aku benar-benar ketakutan saat ini. Aku merasakan tangan Sasuke membalas pelukanku. "Hei..ada apa?" ujarnya sambil menenangkan aku. "S-Sasuke, t-tadi aku...aku m-melihat hiks h-hantu hiks! A-aku takut!" aku masih menangis. "Sudahlah tidak ada apa-apa...jangan menagis lagi. Tenang, aku ada di sini Naruto..." Mendengar Sasuke berkata seperti itu, perlahan-lahan aku mulai tenang dan berhenti menangis. Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya, dan menatap wajahku sambil tersenyum. Ia menghapus air mataku yang dari tadi mengalir deras. "Tidak apa-apa. Sekarang hantu itu sudah tidak ada. Tidurlah lagi." Ucapnya sambil membelai lembut rambutku. "Sasuke...boleh aku tidur di kamarmu? Aku takut kalau sendirian..." aku memandang Sasuke dengan pandangan berharap. Lagi-lagi Sasuke tersenyum, senyum yang jarang ia tunjukkan. "Hn, kau boleh tidur di kamarku. Ayo!" Sasuke membantuku untuk berdiri dengan cara mengulurkan tangannya padaku. Dan akhrnya aku di bawa ke kamarnya. Saat ini, aku merasakan perasaan yang aneh kepada Sasuke. Apalagi ketika melihatnya tersenyum seperti tadi. Aku ingin sekali dia bisa selalu tersenyum. Dan aku ingin selalu ada disampingnya. Sebenarnya apa nama dari perasaanku ini?

TBC...

**Gimana? Gaje kan? Arrrghhhh...kou-chan gak tau mau bilang apa nech. Tapi, kou-chan harap para readers suka. Dan terima kasih banget buat yang mau baca fic kou-chan yang gaje ini *bungkuk*. Untuk alasan Naruto takut sama hantu, akan dijelaskan di chapter selanjutnya.**

**Jangan lupa Review ya! Review kalian adalah semangat buat kou-chan untuk nerusin fic gaje ini.^^**

_**UCHINAMI KOU-CHAN**_


End file.
